hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2002 Minecraft Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
The 2002 Minecraft Hurricane Season is considered to have the earliest formation date of any cyclone (subtropical or tropical) on record. It also is one of two seasons on record to spawn at least two subtropical systems, the other being 2018. Throughout the season, warmer-than-usual sea surface temperature anomalies and plenty of disturbed thunderstorms in the tropics fueled the highly unusual and rare early season activity, including the extremely early forming Hurricane Cynthia, and Category 3 Hurricane Fiona in early-May. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2018 till:31/10/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:11/03/2018 till:14/03/2018 color:TS text:Annabella (SS) From:29/03/2018 till:30/03/2018 color:TD text:Two (TD) From:02/04/2018 till:07/04/2018 color:TS text:Ben (TS) From:06/04/2018 till:13/04/2018 color:C1 text:Cynthia (C1) From:15/04/2018 till:18/04/2018 color:TS text:Doyle (SS) From:25/04/2018 till:29/04/2018 color:TD text:Six (TD) barset:break From:01/05/2018 till:06/05/2018 color:TS text:Emerson (TS) From:07/05/2018 till:13/05/2018 color:C3 text:Fiona (C3) from:02/06/2018 till:11/06/2018 color:C2 text:Galen (C2) from:09/06/2018 till:11/06/2018 color:TD text:Ten (TD) From:16/06/2018 till:24/06/2018 color:C4 text:Hanson (C4) From:19/06/2018 till:23/06/2018 color:TS text:Ingrid (TS) barset:break From:25/06/2018 till:03/07/2018 color:TS text:Jeremiah (TS) From:02/07/2018 till:18/07/2018 color:C5 text:Kenai (C5) From:10/07/2018 till:14/07/2018 color:TS text:Lilly (TS) From:23/07/2018 till:25/07/2018 color:TD text:Sixteen (TD) From:30/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 color:TD text:Seventeen (TD) From:04/08/2018 till:07/08/2018 color:TS text:Mandamus (TS) barset:break From:06/08/2018 till:12/08/2018 color:C2 text:Natasha (C2) From:23/08/2018 till:27/08/2018 color:TD text:Twenty (TD) From:28/08/2018 till:02/09/2018 color:TS text:Twenty-One (TS) From:11/09/2018 till:15/09/2018 color:TS text:Otis (TS) From:23/09/2018 till:25/09/2018 color:TD text:Twenty-Three (TD) From:28/09/2018 till:05/10/2018 color:TD text:Twenty-Four (TD) barset:break From:14/10/2018 till:21/10/2018 color:TS text:Paris (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2018 till:31/03/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:30/04/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October Systems Subtropical Storm Annabella Tropical Depression Two Tropical Storm Ben Hurricane Cynthia Subtropical Storm Doyle Tropical Depression Six Tropical Storm Emerson Hurricane Fiona Hurricane Galen Tropical Depression Ten Hurricane Hanson Tropical Storm Ingrid Tropical Storm Jeremiah Hurricane Kenai Tropical Storm Lilly Tropical Depression Sixteen Tropical Depression Seventeen Tropical Storm Mandamus Hurricane Natasha Tropical Depression Twenty Tropical Storm Twenty-One On August 28, TD 21-M formed near City and persisted until dissipating on September 2. Post-analysis showed that Twenty-One had intensified into a tropical storm on August 30 and peaked with 45 mph on August 31. Thus, it was upgraded from a tropical depression to a tropical storm. Tropical Storm Otis Tropical Depression Twenty-Three Tropical Depression Twenty-Four Tropical Storm Paris Storm Names The following list of names is being used for named storms that form in the Minecraft basin in 2002. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the Minecraft Weather and Hurricane Association (MWHA) in the spring of 2003. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2007 season. This is the third list used since the post-2000 naming change, however, the name Doyle was previously used in 1982, 1986, 1990, 1994, and 1998. Retirement N/A Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons Category:Past Minecraft Seasons